One Night
by DioAF
Summary: Meski Kyungsoo dan Jongin pura-pura saling membenci, ketika takdir memang mengharuskan mereka bersama, maka alasan kecil pun mampu merubah segalanya. / KAISOO / YAOI!


-ONE NIGHT-

 _Seoul. 08:00 KST._

Malam itu hujan turun begitu deras mengguyur Seoul, kota dengan seribu kesibukan. Terlihat jelas banyak sekali genangan air di sepanjang pinggiran jalan raya, sedikit memberi petunjuk tentang seberapa lama ini sudah terlewati.

Meski begitu, Seoul tetaplah Seoul. Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Kedisiplinan mungkin merupakan salah satu hal terpenting disini. Lihat saja, banyak sekali orang-orang yang masih berlalu-lalang di sekitar jalanan yang sudah sangat licin itu, tidak terlalu memperdulikan tubuh mereka yang bisa basah kuyup meski sudah menggunakan pelindung hujan.

Malam itu juga kesialan menimpa seorang _namja_ manis bernama Do Kyungsoo. Kesialan yang membuatnya harus terjebak pada dua pilihan yang sulit. Pilihan yang sama merugikannya. Oh! Salahkan Kyungsoo sendiri atas semua ini. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang terlalu percaya diri me _ne_ rima tantangan dari seorang Kim Jongin, adik kelasnya.

Semua berawal ketika Kyungsoo ditantang oleh _namja_ tampan tersebut untuk mengikuti balapan sore itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa latihannya sudah terlalu cukup selama ini, tentu saja merasa tertantang. Hei! Dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa dialah yang akan memenangkan balapan tersebut nantinya.

Kyungsoo terlalu percaya diri.

Tidakkah bisa dia melihat siapa orang yang menantangnya itu? Bukankah Kyungsoo sudah mengenal Jongin terlampau lama?

.

 _Well_ , setiap pertandingan pasti ada kemenangan dan setiap kemenangan pasti ada hadiahnya, kan?

Dan disini Kyungsoo, terjebak dalam satu mobil bersama Jongin. Terjebak bersama _namja_ tampan yang beberapa saat lalu telah berhasil melumpuhkannya di arena balap dan pada akhirnya membawanya pada situasi ini, saat ini.

Mobil itu, mobil yang tadi digunakan Jongin untuk mengikuti ajang balapnya bersama Kyungsoo terus melaju kencang membelah jalanan Seoul di bawah guyuran hujan yang masih setia berguguran dalam tetesan-tetesan kecil. Kebisingan rintikan yang menghantam bagian atas mobil seakan mengisi kekosongan di antara dua orang di dalamnya.

Sampai suara Jongin mengalihkan fokus Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira kau benar-benar akan mengalahkanku, Kyungsoo. Aku kira kemampuan menyetirmu sudah cukup bagus, tetapi ternyata tidak. Kau terlalu kaku. Tidak ada teknik yang bagus dalam cara menyetirmu jika aku perhatikan." katanya tidak sopan. Terlalu sulit bagi Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan embel-embel ' _hyung_ ' meskipun Kyungsoo adalah seniornya dan berumur satu tahun di atasnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring sebagai respon. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa ini memang bukan hobiku, Jongin. Tidak ada gunanya mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Jongin sedikit tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tentu saja dia mengetahui semuanya. Sudah terlalu lama Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Entahlah, mungkin semacam menyukai dalam diam. Menyukai dalam berbagai segi tantangan sebagai pendekatan. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin bisa sedekat itu dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan bagaimana gejolaknya.

 _Bayangkan! Saat ini kau sedang bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Berdua. Hanya berdua._

Jongin sadar dan menyesal pada akhirnya karena terlalu mementingkan rasa gengsinya dibanding rasa yang lain.

"Baiklah, aku tahu." Jongin menoleh sebentar dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikannya. "Apa? Ingin membatalkan kencan kita?"

" _Ne_. Tapi mustahil kau mau melakukannya, kan?" Kyungsoo tertawa meremehkan.

"Kenapa tidak? Jika menjadi pacarku adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan untukmu dan berkencan bersamaku akan membuatmu keberatan, kenapa tidak bagiku untuk memberimu pilihan ketiga?" Jongin tersenyum menatap mata Kyungsoo yang tampak menyiratkan sedikit harapan setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya. Sedikit tidak yakin.

"Benar?"

"Iya. Cukup menginap di aparteménku malam ini dan bantu aku mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahku. _Hyung_ ini 'kan sangat pintar. Jadi, aku minta sedikit bantuanmu tidak apa-apa, ya?" Jongin mengerling nakal dan melempar senyum manis yang dibuat-buat.

Kyungsoo masih berpikir. Jongin menatapnya menunggu jawaban.

"Lebih baik kau fokus menyetir saja, aku ingin berpikir dulu. Bisa saja 'kan kau orang yang licik?" katanya curiga.

Jongin yang mendengar kata-kata terakhir dalam kalimat Kyungsoo tertawa lalu membanting setir ke arah kanan dan menginjak rem secara mendadak. Kyungsoo yang tidak siap sedikit terdorong ke depan dan hampir jatuh jika saja dia tidak menggunakan _seat-belt_.

Menatap Jongin geram, Kyungsoo lantas bersiap untuk memarahi Jongin yang hampir saja membuatnya jantungan.

"Kim Jong–." namun terhenti ketika orang yang dimaksud membuat pergerakan. Jongin mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo yang malah terdesak ke belakang, ke pintu mobil.

Sekali lagi Jongin membuat Kyungsoo hampir jantungan. Namun bukan itu masalah utamanya kali ini. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya membeku seketika ketika wajah Jongin berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan wajahnya. Dengan hidung yang sudah bersentuhan, Kyungsoo bahkan merasakan nafas Jongin me _ne_ rpa kulit wajahnya. Oh sial! Bocah itu mengerjainya.

"Jong–Jongin?" memaksakan dengan suara bergetar.

Jongin berdesis, menginterupsi Kyungsoo untuk diam. Namun ketika Kyungsoo mampu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendorong kasar dada Jongin, Jongin bahkan terlalu siap untuk menangkapnya. Berdecih sebal dan menggenggam kedua tangan itu layaknya sebuah ancaman.

"Jongin, ku mohon–."

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memohon, tetapi kali ini Kyungsoo melakukannya. Ada mantra tersendiri dalam tatapan dan sentuhan Jongin. Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Aku senang bisa dekat denganmu, Kyungsoo." memiringkan kepala dan semakin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, Jongin me _ne_ mpelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo. _Namja_ manis itu benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya, melebarkan matanya dan mematung ditempat.

Kyungsoo benar-benar jantungan kali ini. Ah, tidak. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo. Rupanya Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Keduanya merasakan jantung masing-masing berdegup kencang dan tidak beraturan, meski satu sama lain tidak mengetahui. Memang pada faktanya Jongin adalah _namja_ bajingan. Namun menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya entah mengapa membuatnya gugup seperti ini.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dan mendorong bahu Jongin kasar. "Sialan kau!"

Jongin dengan santainya tersenyum dengan salah satu sudut bibir terangkat, menyeringai. "Jadi bagaimana keputusannya?"

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kesal. "Hanya mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu, kan? Ya sudah."

"Baguslah." Jongin tersenyum dan–

–' _Kena kau, Kyungsoo!'_ dalam hati.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih belum yakin dengan pilihannya sendiri. Membayangkan harus tidur dalam satu kamar bersama Jongin membuatnya bergidik ngeri mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tetapi Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki. Dia adalah seorang _namja_. Kyungsoo tidak boleh takut.

Tetapi _'Bagaimana jika bocah ini benar-benar hanya mengerjaiku?'_ menoleh ke arah Jongin sekilas dan langsung membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah ketika tahu Jongin menyadarinya. Jongin hanya menahan tawa.

' _Well, apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Dia hanya memintaku mengerjakan untuk tugas sekolahnya, kan?'_

 _._

 _09:00 KST._

Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemén yang cukup mewah, setidaknya hanya mampu dibeli oleh orang-orang kalangan atas. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari kalau mobil Jongin sudah berhenti, memberi kode untuk segera turun. Sayangnya Kyungsoo belum juga sadar dan dengan terpaksa–atau mungkin sengaja– Jongin secara tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya–lagi– ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan memasang senyum nakal di depan wajah manis itu. Tentu saja Kyungsoo langsung sadar dan sedikit tersentak karena terkejut.

"Melamunkan kekasihmu, ya, Kyungsoo?" setelah keduanya turun dan berjalan memasuki gedung apartemén. Kyungsoo hanya diam. "Atau sedang memikirkanku?" menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak tertarik." masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Jongin tertawa meskipun perasaan kecewa jelas mendominasi isi hatinya. Kyungsoo menolaknya mentah-mentah. _Namja_ yang dicintainya satu tahun belakangan ini benar-benar telah menolaknya. Tetapi bagaimanapun Jongin akan terus mempertahankan perasaannya. Jongin sudah berjanji bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkan Kyungsoo selain dirinya.

' _Akan ku buktikan!'_

.

 _Lift_ itu terus bergerak naik ke atas. Apartemén Jongin ternyata berada di lantai 13, sehingga butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai apartemén Jongin menggunakan _lift_. Kebetulan saat ini di dalam _lift_ hanya ada mereka berdua, jadi Jongin membuka suara untuk membuang kekosongan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah sedikit saja kau tersenyum manis padaku?" sedikit bercanda.

Kening Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut karena bingung, namun sejurus kemudian dia membalas tatapan Jongin dan menjawab. "Aku hanya tersenyum untuk orang-orang tertentu yang menurutku penting." melakukannya dengan nada bercanda juga.

"Jadi aku ini tidak penting untukmu, ya?"

"Menurutmu?" pintu _lift_ terbuka, Kyungsoo lebih dahulu keluar. "Tidak juga. Aku butuh seseorang untuk dibenci."

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban itu walaupun dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hanya bercanda. "Sama sekali tidak lucu, Kyung." kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku 'kan tidak sedang melawak."

.

Jongin membuka pintu aparteménnya dengan menyentuh beberapa huruf dan angka di layar sebagai _password_. "Kau boleh menghapalnya." katanya sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. Entah mengapa kekakuan dan kecanggungan yang awalnya mereka rasakan luntur begitu saja. "Mungkin ini akan menjadi kali pertama dan terakhir aku berkunjung ke sini. Jadi terimakasih atas tawarannya." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum sebelum "Masuk." dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Jadi, mana tugas yang harus ku kerjakan?"

"Kita baru sampai, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Jongin. Aku ingin segera pulang setelah ini selesai."

Jongin yang sedang minum sedikit tersedak karenanya. "Kau lupa? Kontraknya adalah kau menginap satu malam disini. Tidak peduli apakah tugasku selesai atau tidak."

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin berjalan dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku sendiri, Kyungsoo _hyung_."

"Jadi kau–."

"Membohongimu? Tidak, _hyung_. Bagaimanapun kau harus me _ne_ pati janjimu, kan? Ini bagian dari hadiah yang aku terima. Kau sudah menolakku dan membatalkan kencan, kenapa harus keberatan menginap satu malam saja disini?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau yang membatalkan kencan." bela Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa berkencan jika kau terpaksa melakukannya?" Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya dan meletakannya di atas tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya. "Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu." menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan ketakutan menghampiri Kyungsoo saat itu juga. "Maaf. Aku harus pergi, Jongin." bersiap berdiri dan melangkah sebelum tangan Jongin menahannya.

"Kyungsoo, ku mohon." sehingga Jongin berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan _namja_ itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jongin. Maafkan aku." menghempas kasar tangan Jongin yang menggenggamnya dan bersiap keluar dari tempat itu sebelum Jongin kembali menahannya dengan menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo. "Jongin, ku mohon. Aku tidak bisa." dengan mata berkaca-kaca Kyungsoo terus memohon. _Namja_ manis itu memberanikan diri mendorong tubuh Jongin namun kekuatannya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat Jongin benar-benar terdorong. Jongin mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terus memukul-mukul tubuhnya sebelum meletakannya di dadanya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Kyungsoo? Jantung ini hanya akan berdegup kencang ketika aku bersamamu. Aku benar-benar sayang padamu. Ku mohon mengertilah." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kyungsoo menarik kedua tangannya dan bersiap membuka pintu, namun–

"Ahk!"

–Jongin berbalik lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo kasar, memutar tubuh itu dan dengan keras mendorongnya ke dinding. Mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo dengan mengapit tubuhnya dan menahan tangannya di kedua sisi. Rasa nyeri seketika memenuhi punggung Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat mendekatkan wajah mereka, Jongin mencium dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo terburu-buru, terlalu kasar. Menghisap kuat dan segera memasukkan lidahnya ketika Kyungsoo terlepas memberi celah. Jongin benar-benar melakukannya sedang Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Jongin melepas ciumannya setelah beberapa menit dan menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam, sangat merasa bersalah namun juga bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan ketika Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memberi perlawanan ketika ia berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya melalui sentuhan. Nafas Jongin tersengal dan matanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca. Mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo yang menangis menunduk agar menatapnya, Jongin mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

" _Saranghae._ " lalu melepas kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan sedikit membuat jarak, Jongin kini menunduk.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Maaf sudah memaksamu, Kyungsoo." Jongin tidak bisa terus memaksa _namja_ itu untuk membalas perasaannya. Jongin seharusnya tahu hal itu sejak dulu.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang basah karena menangis dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyamarkan isakannya. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jongin…" dan bagai _slow-motion,_ Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo perlahan memeluknya hingga pelukan itu terasa sangat erat. Jongin benar-benar mati rasa beberapa saat. "K–Kyungsoo?" hingga sadar dan langsung membalas pelukan _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kyungsoo, _gwaenchana_?" mengusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo ketika _namja_ manis itu terus terisak dalam pelukannya.

Perasaan bahagia mungkin dirasakan Jongin, namun _namja_ tampan itu tidak akan terlalu berharap. Sudah cukup sakit ketika Kyungsoo menolaknya dan akan lebih sakit lagi jika ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan. Jongin menutup matanya dan menahan segala perasaannya.

" _Nado saranghae_ …"

Jongin membeku di tempat. Apa yang samar-samar ia dengar adalah dua kata yang paling ia harapkan bisa keluar dari mulut _namja_ yang masih setia menangis dalam dekapannya itu. Tetapi, apa Jongin hanya bermimpi? Atau berhalusinasi? Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar mengatakannya?

" _Jeongmal saranghae_ …"

Sekali lagi Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Degup jantungnya berpacu cepat dan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi membawa tubuhnya untuk semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dan meremas lembut rambut _namja_ itu.

"A–apa yang kau katakan, Kyungsoo?" Jongin berusaha tersenyum, walau senyuman miris yang tercipta dengan air mata yang masih saja keluar dari mata elangnya.

"Aku… aku memang tidak bisa menjadi lelaki yang sesungguhnya. Aku… aku bahkan bukan lelaki, Jongin. Aku selalu berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu, bahwa aku tidak mencintai seorang _namja_. Kenyataannya, aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, entah sejak kapan itu. Tapi perasaan itu selalu aku buang jauh-jauh. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu,"

"Sekarang aku menyerah, Jongin. Aku… aku mencintaimu."

Jongin tertegun mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Kyungsoo. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit bahagia namun tubuhnya belum mampu bereaksi hingga ketika Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukan mereka dan terisak pelan, barulah Jongin tersadar dan semakin mendekap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kyungsoo… kau lelaki, sayang. Tapi apa salahnya jika kita saling mencintai? Perasaan dan cinta itu buta, Kyungsoo. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu sampai sejauh ini,"

"Kyungsoo… dengar. Jika perasaan saling mencintai antarsesama lelaki itu salah, maka aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menghapus semua perasaan cinta. Tuhan sama sekali tidak adil jika melarang kau dan aku juga pasangan lainnya untuk saling mencintai. Dan–,"

"–dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Hati Kyungsoo terasa berdesir. Ia tak mampu menjawab apapun lagi selain terus memeluk Jongin semakin erat. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo merasakan kerinduan yang teramat dalam ketika ia harus menyimpan dan menahan segala perasaannya pada _namja_ itu sekian lama. " _Nado_ …"

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap dalam ke manik mata Kyungsoo. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas di kedua pipinya. Jongin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mengecup lalu melumat lembut bibir _kiss-able_ milik _namja_ manis itu, Jongin berusaha menyalurkan perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini melalui sebuah sentuhan bernama ciuman hingga menghasilkan harmoni teduh bernama desahan.

Jongin terus melumat bibir manis itu dan sedikit menopang tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai melemah. Dibantunya Kyungsoo untuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin hingga tangan Jongin beralih ke pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan tidak ada yang ingin melepasnya terlebih dahulu. Keduanya terbuai. Dan tangan Jongin mulai bergerak meraba tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo… bolehkah?" Jongin berbicara lembut di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya memejamkan matanya, perlahan membukanya kembali hingga tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Dari sorot matanya, Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Tangannya perlahan turun dari pinggang Kyungsoo dan beralih ke belakang, menyentuh bokong Kyungsoo dan sedikit meremasnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti. Jongin ingin lebih. Tetapi ada kebingungan yang tersorot dari mata bulatnya ketika Jongin melihatnya. Kyungsoo mungkin masih ragu.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap mata Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. "Aku tahu ini yang pertama kali untukmu, kan? Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Percayalah bahwa tujuan utamaku adalah ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan ia masih bingung harus menjawab apa. Jongin benar, ini yang pertama kali untuknya dan ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia sangat mencintai Jongin dan ingin melakukannya juga bersama Jongin, membiarkan dirinya dimiliki Jongin seutuhnya.

"Kau takut?" Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan ekspresinya benar-benar menyiratkan ketakutan. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan kasar, _ne_?" dan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke ranjangnya.

.

Jongin perlahan merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berusaha tersenyum ke arahnya, tetapi kenyataannya ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang gugup. Tangan kecilnya meremas sprei yang membungkus tempat tidurnya bahkan ketika Jongin belum melakukan apapun. Jongin mengambil tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tenanglah…" lalu tersenyum hangat.

Kyungsoo berusaha me _ne_ tralisir degup jantung dan perasaan gugupnya, serta menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa setelah ini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak harus takut untuk melakukannya karena ini semua akan ia lakukan bersama Jongin, orang yang dicintainya. Ini mungkin memang yang pertama dan Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa ia tidak boleh takut karena yang pertama lalu dilakukan bersama dengan orang yang dicintai akan berkesan dan tidak terlupakan. Kyungsoo menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin." Kyungsoo sekali lagi berusaha tersenyum menatap mata elang Jongin yang kini menindihnya. "A–aku akan melakukannya denganmu, jadi aku tidak perlu takut, kan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, tidak sanggup jika harus terus me _ne_ rus membalas tatapan _namja_ tampan yang saat ini berada di atasnya. Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit bersemu.

Jongin tertawa kecil karena gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan takut dan gugupnya. Ia tertawa karena saat ini, ketika ia bahkan belum melakukan apapun, Kyungsoo sudah ketakutan. Bagaimana jika ia memulainya sekarang?

"Tenang, sayang. Ini tidak seburuk apa yang kau bayangkan. Rileks saja, oke?"

Dengan itu, Jongin meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan membawanya untuk menatap dirinya kembali. Jongin lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan setelahnya Kyungsoo dapat merasakan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang terus Jongin berikan di _heart-lips_ nya. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu. Dan itu adalah kali pertama ia melumat bibir seseorang, seingatnya.

Jongin masih melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin terbawa nafsu. Jongin berusaha untuk terus mengingat bahwa ini adalah yang pertama untuk Kyungsoo, jadi setidaknya Jongin tidak terburu-buru. Merasa cukup dengan bibirnya, Jongin lalu menyambar leher putih Kyungsoo. Me _ne_ nggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan langsung mengecupinya hingga menimbulkan tanda-tanda kemerahan. Sesekali Jongin menggigitnya, membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan desahannya.

"Jong–ahh…" namun gagal. Kyungsoo akhirnya mendesah juga dan itu membuat Jongin semakin bergairah menggerayangi leher putih mulusnya.

Di tengah aktifitasnya di leher Kyungsoo, tangan Jongin bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dan degupan kencang di dadanya yang sempat berkurang seakan berpacu kembali. Ia meraih tangan Jongin dan menahannya. Jongin yang menyadarinya, menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun tak berapa lama, ekspresi Jongin berubah menampilkan senyum hangat yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali mencair. "Tak apa," Jongin lalu mengambil tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang sempat menahannya dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya. "Rileks, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu dan kecupan hangat kembali ia dapatkan dari Jongin. Jongin melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda dan tidak butuh waktu lama, ia berhasil melucuti seluruh pakaian Kyungsoo hingga _namja_ manis itu benar-benar _full naked_. Sesaat Jongin tertegun melihat tubuh polos Kyungsoo dengan kulit seputih susu. Ia seakan melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang _namja_.

Selesai melepas pakaian mereka berdua, Jongin membawa dirinya untuk mengecup salah satu _nipple_ Kyungsoo yang mengeras karena benar-benar terangsang akibat sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin sebelumnya. Sedang satu _nipple_ yang lain ia pilin dengan lembut hingga desahan demi desahan terus menggema di kamar aparteménnya itu.

"Hahhh… Jong–Jongin!" seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terus menggelitik perutnya, begitulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Jongin yang mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia membawa wajahnya tepat berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Kyungsoo lalu mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku mulai, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu–dan mungkin gugup– dan Jongin menyempatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kening Kyungsoo sayang. Ia lalu membuka lebar kaki Kyungsoo dan me _ne_ mpatkan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki itu. Jongin sedikit tidak tega mengingat ini yang pertama untuk Kyungsoo dan lebihnya mereka akan melakukannya tanpa _lube._ _Namja_ tampan itu kembali melirik Kyungsoo dan mendapati _namja_ manis itu tengah memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya ketat. Sebelum itu dimulai, Jongin sekali lagi naik ke atas untuk sekedar me _ne_ nangkan Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat desiran di dada Kyungsoo sedikit berkurang.

 _Namja_ yang lebih muda itu turun kembali dan langsung memposisikan penisnya tepat di depan lubang Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo masih terpejam sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menumbuk lubang _virgin_ nya.

"Ahk!"

Tangannya yang tadi meremas sprei beralih ke bahu Jongin, mencakarnya hingga Jongin sedikit meringis. Jongin menatap khawatir ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sa–sakit, Jongin…" lirihnya teramat pelan. Apa yang diucapkannya adalah apa yang benar dirasakannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin meminta berhenti, namun ada bagian dari hatinya yang menyayangkan juga ia tidak tega memintanya pada Jongin. Namun sebaliknya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini, merasakan penis Jongin seakan merobek lubangnya.

" _Mianhae, h–hyung_. Aku akan lebih lembut." Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut ketika Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung._ Namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa merespon lagi karena rasa sakit yang lebih dari sebelumnya kembali menyerang _hole_ nya ketika penis Jongin yang baru setengahnya berada dalam lubangnya mencoba masuk kembali.

"Argh! Jong–Jongin!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat dan menarik tangan Jongin yang memegangi pinggangnya. Menggenggamnya erat seolah tidak mengijinkan Jongin untuk bergerak. Jongin paham, Kyungsoo benar-benar kesakitan hingga tidak mampu lagi mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menangis dan Jongin yang melihatnya langsung membawa tubuhnya naik lalu menghapus airmata Kyungsoo. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo posesif dengan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih bertautan. _Namja_ yang lebih muda itu berusaha me _ne_ nangkan _namja_ yang lebih tua dengan terus memeluknya dan membisikkan bahwa ia mencintainya.

Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hati Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia menyesal karena terlalu terburu-buru untuk melakukannya. Kyungsoo belum siap dan Jongin tahu itu. Tapi keegoisannya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya secepatnya membuatnya seakan lupa diri. Berulang kali meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan melakukannya dengan lembut namun kenyataannya Kyungsoo tetap merasakan sakit, bukan? Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah yang pertama untuk Kyungsoo dan seharusnya Jongin menunggu sampai _namja_ itu siap saja.

Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menyambar bibirnya cepat lalu melumatnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo juga menggigit bibir Jongin dengan nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal, juga tangannya yang memeluk leher Jongin erat. Dari matanya yang terpejam, Jongin bisa melihat ada cairan bening yang mengalir keluar. Rupanya Kyungsoo masih menangis. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis dalam hati.

Hingga Kyungsoo melepas ciuman mereka. " _Mianhae_ , Jongin. Aku mengecewakanmu," lirihnya pelan. Terkadang ia masih meringis merasakan perih di bawah sana.

"Tak apa, _hyung_. Aku akan diam sebelum kau siap."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum dengan tatapan sayunya ke arah Jongin. "Lakukanlah…"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo ragu. "Aku akan pelan. Dan _hyung_ … _hyung_ bisa lakukan apa saja yang bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu, _ne_? Memelukku atau mencakarku seperti tadi…"

Perlahan, Jongin mulai menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana dengan tempo yang sangat pelan. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat penis itu terus bergesekkan dengan dinding lubangnya. Namun Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menutup mulutnya agar erangan sakitnya tidak keluar dan didengar Jongin. Matanya juga terpejam rapat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa rasa sakit yang sebelumnya menderanya melebur menjadi rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata bagaimana gejolaknya. Ia akhirnya bisa mengimbangi permainan Jongin dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya, membantu Jongin mencari titik ter _sensitive_ di lubangnya. Jongin menghela napas lega ketika menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo akhirnya memberi respon. Bahwa Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang sedari tadi sudah ia rasakan.

"Argh!"

Dan erangan itu bukanlah erangan kesakitan lagi, melainkan desahan nikmat yang keluar dari _heartlips_ Kyungsoo ketika Jongin berhasil menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa jiwanya seakan melayang bersama kenikmatan yang sekarang melandanya.

"Jongin… _m–more_ …"

Jongin sedikit menyeringai sebelum menumbuk titik itu semakin ganas, melupakan janjinya bahwa ia akan bermain lembut. Tapi bukankah Kyungsoo sendiri yang memintanya?

Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya dan sesuatu memaksa keluar dari dalam sana. _Namja_ manis itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia malu untuk mengatakannya pada Jongin, tetapi menahannya malah semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Sementara Jongin di atas tubuhnya terus mendesah dan mengumpat dengan matanya yang tertutup menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh _tan_ nya. Lubang Kyungsoo mengapit penisnya ketat, membuatnya terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang tiada habisnya.

"Jongin, a–aku.."

Jongin yang tersadar bahwa Kyungsoo memanggilnya, langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi bersemayam di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo dengan wajah tersiksanya dan tatapan memohonnya.

Jongin mengerti, Kyungsoo akan _orgasme_ tapi–apa? Apa Kyungsoo menahannya?

" _Hyung_ … keluarkan saja, jangan ditahan." titahnya sedikit bingung. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dan Jongin dapat merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

"Ta–tapi… a–aku bisa mengotori tempat tidurmu, Jongin…"

Jongin gemas luar biasa saat menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo yang _notabene_ nya lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu ternyata benar-benar polos. Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya paham seperti apa _sex_ itu dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan mungil itu lalu mengusap dahi pemiliknya yang penuh dengan keringat. "Ayo, keluarkan saja."

Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Jongin dengan tangannya yang lain ketika apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar begitu saja. Desahan pasrah bercampur kenikmatan mengalun indah di telinga Jongin. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya dan me _ne_ tralisir degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat sewaktu _orgasme_ tadi. Kyungsoo takjub, itu adalah kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Jongin yang merasa sebentar lagi akan menyusul Kyungsoo, mempercepat tempo naik turunnya. Membuat _namja_ mungil yang belum sepenuhnya habis merasakan gejolak orgasmenya tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah, bersama decit ranjang yang seakan ikut bertempo.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_!"

Jongin dilanda _orgasme_ saat itu juga dan cairan sperma yang ia keluarkan mengalir begitu saja di dalam lubang Kyungsoo. _Namja_ bermata bulat itu merasakan lubangnya penuh dan hangat. Sedangkan Jongin langsung ambruk di samping Kyungsoo seraya mengatur pernapasannya yang tidak beraturan.

Tubuh mereka bermandikan keringat dan kelelahan luar biasa jelas dirasakan keduanya. Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit sekuat tenaga hingga lengannya ditahan Jongin. "Mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Membersihkan semua ini." katanya polos.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga masuk ke pelukannya dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua dengan selimut yang terabaikan selama aktifitas panjang mereka tadi.

"Besok saja," dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya khawatir dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kembali. " _Mianhae…_ "

" _Ne, gwenchana_.." _namja_ mungil itu tersenyum kemudian semakin me _ne_ nggelamkan wajah manisnya di dalam pelukan Jongin dan menyandarkannya di dada bidang Jongin.

" _Gomawo,_ Kyungsoo _hyung_.." Jongin mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut dan lama. Menyalurkan semua perasaan sayangnya pada _namja_ manis itu. Sedangkan si _namja_ manis tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" _Saranghae_ …"

" _Nado_ …"

Ya, mencintai dalam diam bukan berarti mencintai tanpa ketulusan. Cinta mungkin sesuatu yang menuntut untuk diungkapkan tapi ada kalanya seseorang belum mampu memahami apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta adalah bagi mereka yang memilikinya dan mampu mempertahankannya selama cinta itu sendiri mampu bertahan. Cinta memang buta dan tidak memandang siapapun. Masuk ke dalam hati seseorang dan bersemayam terlalu lama hingga orang itu tersadar.

Ketika sebuah hubungan yang bahkan terlarang terjalin, mereka yang terlibat seakan putus asa dan menganggap bahwa cinta adalah sebuah keburukan. Namun nyatanya, cinta adalah sesuatu yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada mereka yang menghargainya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya terlelap dan melayang ke mimpi masing-masing, saling berbagi kehangatan dan cinta dalam pelukan.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Kyungsoo, hari ini jadwalmu. Ku harap kau tidak mengecewakan lagi seperti kemaren."

"Maaf Yeol, aku berhenti. Aku keluar dari _club._ Kau bisa mencari penggantiku."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa, Kyung?"

"Jongin melarangku."

.

"Jongin! Aku tidak percaya kau membuktikan omonganmu saat itu. Kau benar-benar berhasil mendapatkan Kyungsoo?"

"Sudah ku bilang."

"Aku kagum kau bisa mendapatkan _namja_ seperti dia. Baiklah, ini mobil yang aku janjikan."

"Kau gila? Aku mendekatinya bukan karena menginginkan mobilmu itu. Taruhan itu hanya main-main, Sehun. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Yak!"

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

.

Halo! Ini _fanfiction_ pertama yang aku _posting_ di sini (tapi bukan _fanfiction_ pertamaku) dan aku sadar ini sangat-sangat jelek. Pertama, ini ngarang bebas. Kedua, alur pasaran. Ketiga, konfliknya ga jelas. Jadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Aku KaiSoo _hard_ _shipper,_ dan perlu kalian tahu bahwa menulis _fanfiction_ adalah salah satu caraku mengekspresikan jiwa _shipper_ ku kepada mereka, HAHA.

Aku minta dukungan kalian, ya? :) _Please_ , kasih saran atau kritik atau komentar atau tanggapan apapun tentang _fanfiction_ ini.

Aku benar-benar terimakasih sama yang udah baca dan bersedia ngasih _review_ , sekecil apapun itu.

Terimakasih banyak dan salam kenal :)

 _*KAISOO IS FUCKIN' REAL!*_

 _ **-DioAF**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

P.S: _Fanfiction_ ini sudah pernah di _posting_ di _facebook_ sebagai _fanfiction_ titipan member karena saat itu aku belum punya akun ffn. _Pen name_ aku saat itu mrkim_kai/DyoAF. Jadi, kalo udah ada yang pernah baca, itu memang punyaku :)


End file.
